Don't Let Me Go
by Edward Lovee
Summary: Bella's a new girl at Forks High school. She quickly befriends the Cullen family and is close as can be. As their freshman years comes to an end the Cullen's have to leave because of Carlisle's job. They come back two years later as seniors. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight. The amazing Stephanie Meyer does, that lucky woman. :)**

**This is my first story so I'll need all the help I can get. :) Good criticism please.**

**Bella's POV**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

I swear whoever made up alarm clocks is going to get a strongly worded letter from me. I turn my alarm clock off and just lay there motionless in my bed. It was my first day in high school in a new town. Great.

I used to live in Arizona with my mom and her new boyfriend, but he's a baseball player and that job requires him to move around a lot. I decided that's not what I really wanted so I chose to come here to Forks to live with my dad for awhile. It can't be that bad can it?

I slowly got out of bed trying to get that nauseous feeling out of my head like when you usually get up to fast and you feel dizzy. I head to my bathroom to do my daily routine.

For me picking out an outfit really wasn't that hard. My wardrobe is nothing special, just my favorite pair of jeans and a plaid shirt. I don't really mind that I don't dress like a girl, I actually prefer my wardrobe over the things I've seen other girls wear.

Wearing short skirts, tight shirts, and those annoying high heels sounds very unappealing to me. I really don't get how girls can go through that every day. Oh well it's their problem not mine.

I got all of my books and my back pack and head downstairs for breakfast. I was midway down the stairs perfectly fine, until I tripped and almost fell down the other half. I'm so uncoordinated it's embarrassing. As I steady myself at the bottom of the stairs I see that Charlie's already putting his bowl away in the sink.

"Good morning Bells, ready for your first day of school?"

"Oh boy I am" my voice was thick with sarcasm. Did he really think I was going to have a good time on my first day of school in a small town like Forks where everybody probably knows everyone already? Just the thought itself made today worse then I was assuming it would be.

"Don't worry Bells I'm sure it won't be that bad. Hey maybe you should tell everyone you're the chief's daughter huh." Charlie smiled at his bland humor.

I couldn't help but smile at his horrible joke. My dad was really corny, but I did love him.

"Haha yeah dad, if I tell them that then they'd be terrified to come near me thinking if they're mean you'd shoot them."

Hmm there's a thought. If anybody was mean to me I could threaten to tell my dad, but wait that'd just make me a tattle tail. That's probably a really bad idea, so I probably shouldn't say anything about Charlie at school.

"Come on Bella just lighten up. And hurry up I have to get to work soon."

Today I was running a little late, but hey it's the first day of school. My stomach was grumbling so loud you could mistake it as thunder like outside, but Charlie was getting impatient, so with that I just grabbed a granola bar out from a cabinet and headed out the door.

On the way to school it was raining pretty hard. Typical day at Forks for ya. In Arizona it was always sunny every day. You probably couldn't tell I was from Arizona since I was so pale. I'd surely miss everything there. My friends, my comfy room, and the fact that there was so much people that you wouldn't notice me.

The school was closer than I thought it was to home. Charlie drove around and dropped me off at the front office. He gave me a slip of paper that probably had all of my information on it.

"Now you promise me that you won't make this as bad as you think it will be."

"Okay dad I promise."

I got out of the car and waved Charlie goodbye.

I walked up the steps to the front office. There was no one there besides a middle aged woman behind a desk.

"Hello there may I help you?" She got up waiting for me at the desk.

"Hi um I'm new here." I handed her my slip and as she was reading it I could tell that she already knew who I was.

"Why hello Isabella, the whole town has been talking about when you would come. Here is your schedule, books, locker combination, and a map of the school. If you need any help at all feel free to come back here." After she gave me all of my supplies she returned back to the big pile of work she had.

With that done I turn and walk towards my doom. So much for not making this as bad as I thought it would be.

**A/N: First chapter! Sorry it was so short though. Tell me what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

I was pretty early for my first day of school, but oh well gave me more time to roam the halls and get used to them. After I got my schedule I try to find where my locker is. On my walk I was looking at my schedule:

**Isabella Swan:**

Math

History

English

Health

Lunch

Biology

Gym

Oh god, gym. I was so clumsy the last thing I want to do is be clumsy in public. After what seemed forever I finally found my locker. 1-18-5 easy combination to remember. I put in all the books that I wouldn't be needing till after lunch, which was only one book. My back pack was so heavy I started to fall backwards. I was waiting for the impact of the floor but it never came. That's when I noticed two arms were holding on to me preventing me from falling.

"Hello there." A soft velvet voice said.

As my savior stood me straight up I finally got a good look at him. OH. MY. GOD. He looked as if he could be a Greek god. He had a perfect chiseled body, bronze tousled hair, and those amazing green eyes. I found myself staring for awhile and decided I probably looked ridiculous.

"Uhh...Thank you." I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I blushed for being so stupid.

"Haha no problem, um do you need help carrying your books?" His laugh was like a harp that only angels would play. He was so nice for someone I just met.

"Oh um yeah thanks that'd be helpful."

"I'm sorry, I'm Edward Cullen. And you are? He had a beautiful crooked smile that mesmerized me so much that I forgot he even asked me a question.

"Umm...Oh I'm sorry! I'm Bella Swan." Wow I must seem like a complete idiot.

"Well Bella I have an older brother and sister her so if you ever need any help getting around just ask me." He said this while taking my back pack. I didn't think he was going to carry the whole thing!

"You don't have to carry my whole back pack, I can help a little I mean they are my books." I was blushing like crazy by now. My first half hour on the first day and I've managed to fall in front of a really cute boy.

"It's fine, I don't see why you were having so much trouble with this." He smirked after he said this giving me a little nudge.

"Well if you're going to be like that then I'd rather carry my own back pack." I took my back pack and tried to make a dramatic exit but my back pack was slowing me down, therefore, making me look even more stupid.

He caught up easily and took my back pack from me again giving me that amazing crooked smile.

"I'm being a gentlemen, just let me carry your back pack to your class."

I couldn't help smiling and nodded.

My morning classes went by in a flash. Now it was lunchtime. This was going to be fun, finding a place to sit without being totally awkward. I was at my locker putting all my books away and getting my Biology book out. Me being me I dropped my book and it landed on my foot.

"OW!!" I grabbed my foot and started jumping around. I probably looked crazy or something.

I bent down to get my book but someone was already picking it up before I could.

"I don't think you should be left alone, you're a danger to yourself." That amazing crooked smile was going to kill me.

I could see he was trying hard not to laugh but he couldn't help himself.

"I'm perfectly capable being by myself, I'm just a little clumsy." Who does he think he is, he barely knows me and he's already insulting me. Hmph!

"Oh really, Because the past two times I've seen you, you've managed to fall over because of your "heavy" back pack and you drop your book on your foot."

"Well then I'll ju-." Edward put his hand up cutting me off from what I was about to say.

"Come on we'll be late for lunch and I want you to meet my family."

Meet the family? Oh god I just hope I don't make a fool of myself.

Edward was carrying both his and my backpack as we entered the lunchroom. I was scanning the room trying to guess who his family could be. Right as I spotted a certain group of people I automatically knew it was them. They were all so beautiful!!

This should be fun, if I've already made a fool in front of Edward how much with his gorgeous family? Just breathe Bella. Breathe.

Edward looked over at me and smiled. "Don't be nervous, they're nice. All of us are adopted though. Well Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister, but that's it."

All I could do was smile back because my stomach was doing a million flips by now.

"Bella, these are my two sisters, Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie is my older sister, she's a year ahead of us."

Edward's smallest sister that had an uncanny appearance of a pixie stood up and excitedly hugged me.

"Hello Bella, nice to meet you!" Hmm, one down three to go.

Unlike her erratic sister Rosalie sat in her seat while smiling and giving me a small wave.

"Hello Bella."

She was amazingly beautiful, her eyes, that smile, and her gorgeous blond hair.

"And these are my two brothers, Jasper and Emmett. Emmett is my older brother and is also in the same grade as Rosalie."

Jasper looked a little uncomfortable but he still gave me a small nod. Emmett on the other hand was not what I expected.

"Hey there Bella! Nice to meet you, can't wait to share some great memories with you bud."

Edward's family was extremely nice and I could tell we'd be great friends. As I looked more closely now that the embarrassing introductions were over I noticed they were all paired off. I wonder if he ever found it hard to live with couples 24/7 while he doesn't have anybody.

My first day at Forks High school wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Judging from today I know I'll have great friends through my four years here.

**A/N: Okay I don't know if you guys noticed, but for Bella's locker combination I used the date that they first met. Cleverr huh. Well I'm going to post the first two chapters, so I can see what you guys think. Review please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

_*Middle of the school year.*_

"Edward give it back!" I was standing on my tippy toes trying to get my book back from Edward. It doesn't help that he's really tall and that I'm very short compared to him.

I was at Edward's house for a study group, but he kept fooling around by messing my papers up and stealing my books. We haven't gotten anything accomplished at all and our Biology test was tomorrow. This is how it always is with Edward during our "study groups", but who am I to complain I always enjoyed his presence.

"Bella you know what you have to do to get this back." Edward couldn't hide his smile as he said this.

Ugh god I hate it when he makes me do this.

I stopped using my tippy toes and started bowing down to Edward.

"Oh mighty Edward I do not deserve to be in your presence, and I swear to god if you don't give me back my book now I will send Alice on you."

"Ah ah ah Bella that's not what you're supposed to say."

"Alice!!!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs for her to get down here.

"Bella calm down I'm here, what's the problem?" She looked a little irritated that I called her downstairs. She was probably online shopping, and you do not disturb Alice when she's shopping.

"Edward's being a meenie stealing my books and messing my papers up!" I sound exactly like a little kid and to top it all off I stuck my tongue out at Edward.

Edward at that point could not hold it in and started cracking up, therefore, dropping my book. I rushed over to get it but right as I picked it up Edward picked me up and started tickling me.

"Edward...hahaha…please…..hahaha…stop…hahaha." I caught a glimpse of Alice as she was walking away and I could see she had this odd smile on her face.

"Well you did say the magic word so I guess I should stop." Right when his hands left my sides I already missed them being there. Over the past few months Edward and I have gotten so close that I've developed a crush on him.

I wasn't sure whether I should talk to Alice about it since he was her brother. I decided I'd let her find out, but thinking back to that smile she had when she left I think it was pretty obvious she already knew the chemistry between us.

"We should really get some work done. All you've done is mess my papers up and steal my books Mr. Cullen." I tried to look serious but I couldn't help but smile at his angelic face.

"Well Miss. Swan I'm terribly sorry for the delay. Shall we dive into our ocean of papers and fill our heads with knowledge?" His imitation of an old British accent was amazing and hilariously funny so I couldn't help but smile at his weirdness.

"That we shall."

I was surprised how focused we were while studying, this was definitely a first. I looked at the clock and was blown away. We've been studying for two in a half hours!

"Hey Edward it's getting late, I should be heading home now." No matter how much I didn't want to go it was getting dangerously close to my curfew.

"Aweee do you have too??" This boy was going to kill me. Everything he did always took my breath away or had me to the point on where I think I could smile forever.

"Is little Edward going to miss me?" I added the effect by pinching one of his cheeks. To my surprise as I was pulling my hand away he covered it with his hand keeping it on his face.

All he did was look into my eyes and nod. I could've sworn I saw that he actually looked really sad. I've never seen him act like this towards me. After seeing that look in his eyes I honestly could not move, I wanted to stay here with him for the rest of the night.

After what seemed forever of just staring at each other my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Are you heading home now Bells, it's almost curfew."

"Yeah sorry dad, Edward and I got caught up in studying believe it or not." I definitely was not going to tell him what happened just a few moments ago.

"Okay Bells make it quick your dinner is getting cold." Wow Charlie made dinner?

"Dad, you made dinner??"

"Haha of course not Bells, I just ordered pizza."

Oh what a relief. I'm not saying that Charlie's cooking is bad, but I've also never seen him cook so I don't want to see the result of it.

"Ohh okay well I'll be home in a few minutes. Bye dad."

I put my phone in my pocket and turned towards Edward. He was gathering all our books and papers together.

"Here let me help you." I was reaching down to grab my Biology book, but at the same time Edward was doing the same thing. I couldn't help but notice the electric current that surged through my veins as his hand touched mine. I noticed this too when he put his hand over my hand on his cheek.

We both pulled away quickly giving each other this weird mystified look.

"Well that was weird." He was scratching his head and it looked like he was debating something.

"Yeah umm I have to go, it was nice studying with you Edward. I can't believe we actually went two straight hours." We both chuckled and just stared at each other.

"Let me help carry some of your books." Edward grabbed most of my books and walked me to my car. I put all my stuff in the back seat and was heading back over to Edward. What was he expecting me to do? A kiss? A Hug?

"Well...I'll um see you at school tomorrow." I was about to head to the driver's seat but he pulled me back.

"Wha-." I was going to ask what he was doing but he interrupted me with an odd comfortable hug. It seemed there was more to the hug but I couldn't think that about my best friend. Edward let go after awhile but just held me in front of him for what seemed forever.

It seemed like he was pulling me closer, but he was also holding me a comfortable distance away from him. He was thinking very hard on what he was going to do next. I just stood there staring at his beautiful face wondering what he was planning on doing.

I probably would have figured out what he was going to do if my phone hadn't gone off. I was thinking very nasty angry thoughts toward Charlie right now for interrupting my few minutes left with Edward.

"Hello?"

"Isabella Marie Swan where are you!?"

Oh crap what time was it? 11:30!! I'm half an hour past curfew. Time really went by when I was with Edward.

"Oh crap sorry dad we got help up cleaning everything, it was a big mess."

"Well you better be in your car on your way right now." .Click. Uh oh he's realllly mad now.

"Well Edward I better get home or else Charlie will go crazy." Was I supposed to kiss him? I didn't know what to do.

"Okay then, see you at school love." Edward gave me a soft kiss on the cheek then opened my door for me. Did he just kiss me and call me love!?

"Your chariot awaits you madam." That smile of his is eternally etched into my head now.

I couldn't hide the blush that was rushing to my cheeks right about now but I didn't really mind, not when I'm here with Edward.

"Why thank you my good sir." I pretended to curtsey while he bowed. I got into my car and started it up. I gave him one last goodbye as I drove away. Once I walked into the house Charlie went on a rampage on being responsible and learning to obey his rules "or else". He calmed down after awhile and I was able to eat my dinner peacefully.

I cleaned my plate off and put it in the sink and headed upstairs to my room. I just put my bag down when my phone vibrated.

A text from Edward:

"_That blush on your face is beautiful."_

I just stood there with the phone in my hand and a cheesy smile spreading across my face. In just one night Edward seemed interested in me, more than just a friend, or his baby sister. Was he only doing this because he knew I liked him and he felt bad?

I didn't know what I should say back to that.

"_Why thank you. Umm I'll see you at school tomorrow. Goodnight."_

God I was such a chicken. I turned my phone off so I could charge it and so I couldn't have any other distractions tonight. Like it would matter my head was filled with questions that I had no idea who to ask. Does Edward really like me or was it all just an act?

I brushed my teeth and changed into my favorite pjs. I decided to do just a little more studying before I went to tonight I'd have a hard time concentrating on the test and remembering all the material with Edward sitting right next to me.

Maybe it was time to just talk to Alice about this. I was so confused and was anxious to know If Edward would actually return the feelings I had for him. A girl can only dream when a guy like Edward Cullen is involved.

I decided that since my head was too occupied with thoughts of Edward I might as well just call it a night. I was excited to see Edward in the morning, and also excited to talk to Alice about this. I fell asleep quickly after my last thought and had a wonderful dream of Edward and me in a beautiful field all alone. It was like nothing I've ever seen, everything there was perfect and the most beautiful thing alive. I could feel the smile spreading across my face as I fell deeper into sleep.

**A/N: Well there's the third chapter. If you have any ideas just let me know. Reviews would be niceee.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

For the first time in my life I was actually happy about waking up to go to school. Call me crazy but I had questions and I wanted answers. Now. I just hope that Alice would be cooperative and not be all girly by freaking out after I tell her what happened. Knowing her that's probably a lost cause, Alice gets excited by very small things, when she hears what happened between Edward and me she'll go crazy. Oh well.

I got ready as quick as I could and headed down for breakfast. The speed I was going was shocking and I didn't even trip! I was so excited and hyper Charlie started eyeing me suspiciously. I must've have been too excited because all the moving around I was doing caused me to spill the cereal box over the counter spilling my cheerios everywhere.

"Bella will you calm down. Why are you so hyped up today anyway?"

I started cleaning up my mess and was thinking of what to say without being too obvious. I couldn't say I was excited for school he knows that I would never get that excited.

"Umm well I just had a good dream and I'm just excited to go to school. I feel good today."

Well at least that was sort of the truth. Heck the whole thing was the truth. Hopefully Charlie didn't think anything of it. I stared at him waiting to see if he bought my lie.

"You're excited for school? Well that's new."

I sighed thanking myself for coming up with such a good lie. Charlie cleaned up everything and went to go get his stuff for work. I just sat there eating my cereal with a big smile on my face. Time was moving so slow today it was really annoying. I finished my cereal but it was still too early to go to school. I could tell Charlie I had to go early because I had to ask a teacher a question. Yeah, I'm on a roll today with lies I can probably get away with it. I put my bowl in the sink and ran up to my room to get my stuff.

"Hey dad do you think you can bring me to school now?"

"Isn't it a little early Bells."

"Well yeah but I needed to ask my teacher about this one thing before the test. Just to make sure I got it right." I waited anxiously for his answer, time really needs to move faster.

"That study group last night must have messed with your head a little. Sure why not, if it's for education who am I to say no."

Yes yes yes yes yes. I am definitely on a roll today. I was pumped to go to school. Being there early would hopefully calm me down and prepare me for what I might find out today. I tried very hard to contain my excitement but couldn't hide the big smile that was escaping my mind right now.

In the seat of Charlie's cruiser it seemed like I was bouncing in my seat. I better calm down or else Charlie is going to suspect something. Right when I saw Alice I was going to sprint towards her and tell her everything. I couldn't wait I had to know everything she could possibly know. Would he talk about me at home? Would he ask Alice for advice since she's my best friend? So many questions that I desperately need the answers for!

We finally reached Forks High school and I nearly fell out of the car in my excitement to get out. I waved Charlie goodbye and tried to casually walk fast towards the doors. Once I got in I went to my locker to swap my books and head back out to one of the picnic tables in the yard of the school. I knew I was going to be here for awhile so I decided to skim through the Biology chapter that we were having the test on. It what seemed like only five minutes I heard car doors slam. I look up to see who it is and once I see a spiky haired pixie I leave all my stuff and sprint towards Alice.

I tried not to make it obvious about my confrontation with Alice but since I sprinted over here it gave me away. Easily. I pulled her away from everything so I wouldn't have to whisper that quietly.

"Alice, can I umm talk to you over there. Alone."

Right when I said alone Alice's eyes lit up, she knew that I had to tell her something and that it was probably really important or something she would absolutely love to hear. We walked back over to the picnic table with all her sibling's eyes on us. Once we got to the table I sat down facing Alice with a serious look on my face.

"Alice, it's about Edward."

Alice squealed with excitement when I said Edward's name. I'm thinking she probably already knew I was going to talk to her someday about this.

"Oh Bella I've been waiting since the beginning of school for you to talk to me about him. What is it!" She wasn't trying to hide her enthusiasm and I didn't really mind I was just happy that she was happy that I was talking about her brother. I was hoping that she wouldn't feel awkward about it.

"Well last night during our study group I went to pinch his cheek as a joke but when I was going to pull my hand away he held it there for a long time. He probably wouldn't have let go but my phone went off since Charlie was worrying about me. Then when we got to my car I walked back to him going to say goodbye and I was heading to the driver's seat but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug. After the hug he just held me there and it really seemed he was going to kiss me. Then Charlie rudely interrupted again by calling, but this time he was livid."

As I told Alice the story about last night I could see all types of emotions run through her face. It was quite entertaining to watch but I had to focus if I wanted to get what I wanted. I waited for her to respond but all she did was stare at me with her mouth slightly open.

"Oh Bella I knew that you and Edward would end up together. Well you're not together…yet. But just give it time I know you two will."

I wasn't settling for that I wanted more. I needed to know more. If I didn't ask my questions I wouldn't be able to sleep at night, always wondering and thinking.

"Well I was hoping if you could tell me if he ever talks about me or asks about me." I started to blush a little. This was weird, talking about boys. I never really talked to boys with Rene and talking about boys with Charlie was like giving him a hit list of who to keep a close eye on.

"Well Bella, ever since he's met you he's been a lot happier. These past few months has been the happiest he's ever been. He used to play the piano a lot and then suddenly stopped for some reason. The beginning of this year he's started to play again, and he's also made this new song you should hear it it's beautiful. Oh and whenever you guys have those "study dates" he's always fussing around with his clothes and hair before you get here. He always cleans everything up so that it looks presentable for a queen."

All this information was exactly what I was looking for, it's just I couldn't believe what she was telling me. This sudden change in his behavior couldn't be all because of me. Why me? I was just an ordinary girl. No I was less than that, I was Bella Swan the plainest girl you could ever meet. The more I thought about it the more I thought that Alice could be lying. She saw how excited I've been she might be doing this to not hurt my feelings.

"That can't possibly be because of me." It barely escaped my mouth, it was like a whisper like I was talking to myself.

"Bella look at me, you are an amazing girl and my brother has realized that. He realized that the day he met you. Don't think for one moment that you aren't good enough for anyone. You are great and you deserve the best. Please Bella just let things play out. You'll see how great of a girl you are."

Alice was such a good friend. I don't know how I ended up having to have her as my best friend. It seemed unfair, I don't know how but it just did. She could be with someone more deserving than me. I considered her advice and decided she was probably right. I was going to let things play out but I'd be careful.

I gave Alice a small smile. "Thanks Alice, you always know what to say to me." We shared a hug with each other. We picked our things up and started walking towards the school.

I was in health class and it dragged on for what seemed an eternity. I would so desperately to see Edward and his amazing green eyes. When the bell rang I basically stashed my stuff in my bag and rushed to my locker to exchange my books and dashed towards the lunch room. I heard muffled voice saying things like "Jeez what's the rush." and "Watch where you're going crazy."

I didn't care about them I just wanted to see my knight in shining armor, my Romeo, my Greek god…My Edward.

As I opened the doors to the lunch room I looked to my usual table and was glad to see he wasn't here. It would give me time to calm down and act natural. I was about to walk towards the table but a pair of hand were over my eyes and I stopped immediately or else I would trip.

"Guess who."

The soft velvet voice was sweet as can be. The feeling of his breath against my neck sent chills down my body. I didn't want to guess I wanted him to keep his hands over my eyes for more than just a minute. I tried to prolong the moment as much as I could before answering.

"Would it be a freakishly tall, bronzed haired, green eyed boy?" Right when I said that the hands went from my hands to my waist and started tickling me.

"Haha Edward haha stop haha people haha are haha looking haha!!"

"I am not freakishly tall Bella Swan, say you're sorry or else I'll tell everyone you're a big meenie."

He couldn't do this to me. I already looked like an idiot freaking out from him tickling me but if he called me a "big meenie" that would be much much worse. My face was already red from not being able to breathe and from laughing a lot. You couldn't tell but I was also very embarrassed because some people were staring at us.

"Okay okay I'm sorry I take it back!"

With that being said Edward stopped tickling me. He had to hold me in his arms because if he let go I'd fall to the ground. If it hadn't been for my breathing problems this moment would have been perfect. I felt so safe, so comfortable in his arms. It felt so right which made me sad, it made me feel like I didn't deserve him. I felt like I wasn't good enough to be with this amazing guy. After I caught my breath I stood up and turned toward Edward. I tried to give him the deadliest look before turning around to head to the table.

"Oh come on you can't be that mad at me. It was your fault, I am not freakishly tall." He pretended to sniffle acting like he was really hurt.

"Well at least I didn't totally embarrass you in front of the whole lunch room." I was trying my best to be mean and give him the cold shoulder, but it was killing me to be this mean to him. I decided I couldn't take it anymore so I did the meanest thing I could bear to do to him. I turned to Edward and stuck my tongue out at him.

I was glad once I heard Edward laugh at my childish ways. We could never stand being mean to each other or fight. Even if we did have fight over something it was done and over wit in a matter of seconds.

Lunch passed by very quickly and it was time for Edward and I's Biology test. Edward and I were walking together to the classroom. I couldn't ignore the pull between us that made me want to stand closer to him. I had to keep my distance though I didn't want to seem clingy.

"So after our amazing study date are you ready for the test?"

Edward was smirking because he knew that he wouldn't have trouble. He was always the top in our class, he always got straight A's, and he never had trouble with anything. I didn't mind that though because he always helped me with things that I had trouble with. Although our study dates we never really accomplished anything.

"As a matter of fact I am. I've study a fair amount of time. I think I might actually ace this." I couldn't help but smile because it did seem like I was going to ace this. I was ready and I knew the material. One thing I did forget was that I would probably get distracted by Edward sitting next to me triggering some thoughts and day dreams.

"Well then we'll see about that." He held the door open for me and gestured for me to walk in. I smiled politely at him and went in and took my seat. As I got my test I put my name on it and dove right now.

*_Thirty five minutes later.*_

As the bell went off I proudly brought my test to my teacher's desk and set it down. I really was confident that I aced it. I walked to my locker and put my book away and got my gym bag out.

"So Miss. Biology, how do you think you did?"

"I'm 99% sure that I aced it." I couldn't help but smile at him. I never did bad in Biology, in fact it was my best subject, Edward has just always done better than me.

"Well looks like you've got me beat." I thought he was joking but he looked pretty serious while saying it.

"Edward you're lying, how could you have done bad? You're amazing at every subject."

"Well, I was distracted. I have a lot of things on my mind right now."

What could he possibly be thinking about that could stop him from doing well on the test. This made me curious, very curious. I wanted to find out what he was thinking about that distracted him that much.

"Well what is it? Maybe I could help."

"No it's nothing Bella. I'll um see you tomorrow." He gave me a small smile before leaving to go to his class. I definitely would have to talk to Alice about this. I walked to gym alone wondering what the hell that was about. In gym I was worse than usual because Edward was on my mind. I had to talk to Alice ASAP.

When gym was over I went to my locker to get my stuff and headed to my car. I put everything in the back seat and waited outside for Alice to come out. When I saw her come out she was in a deep discussion with Edward. I didn't want to be rude and interrupt but I really need to talk to her. They both looked really serious and Edward seemed almost…angry.

I decided it was a lost cause and thought that I should just talk to her tomorrow. I got into my truck quite depressed on how this turned out. I got home and headed up to my room. When I put my books down I looked at my computer and noticed that I haven't checked my email in awhile. Of course I had millions of emails from Rene and decided it'd be best if I replied.

_Sorry I haven't replied in awhile I've been swamped with getting used to the new school and homework. Everything's going great, I have great friends and I'm doing well in school. One of my best friends is Alice, she loves to shop and no matter what the situation is she's always cheery. My other best friend is Edward. Edward is Alice's brother, we've gotten very close the past few months. I'm almost always at their house whether it's studying or just hanging out. Before you ask it no Edward and I are not dating._ I was debating whether I should tell her my true feelings for Edward but I didn't want to be bothered with all the questions she'd attack me with. _Well I have to go and start homework. I'll talk to you soon mom. I love you, tell Phil I said hi._

_Bella_

Well I was pretty satisfied with the email, it basically covered everything so I just left the computer and started on my homework. I was getting pretty bored with doing homework and a headache was starting become noticeable. I looked at the clock and decided it'd be a good time to start dinner.

I headed downstairs and turned on the oven. I got the bowl I need and filled it with water and placed it over the oven. I searched through the cabinets for the noodles I needed. Once I found them I placed them in the pot. It was going to be awhile so I decided to read my favorite book _Wuthering Heights._

I sat down on the couch and started reading awhile. Right when I was really getting into the book I heard Charlie come in.

"Oo Bells what are you cooking it smells delicious." Charlie was sniffing the air like he couldn't have enough of it.

"Spaghetti." Spaghetti was one of my favorite dishes. I thought that it was probably long enough that I should take them out. I headed over to the over and prepared the spaghetti and poured the sauce over it. I brought the dish over to the dinner table and set it up.

Charlie sat down and got himself a serving, I followed doing the same thing after he was done. Dinner with Charlie was always so peaceful and quiet, and he never really minded either. When we were both finished I got both of our plates and washed them in the sink. I put the leftover spaghetti in tupperware and put it in the refrigerator.

Charlie headed to his room while I did the same. We never really talked much only if we felt like it or if we felt like it was completely necessary. I finished all my homework when I sent Rene's email so I had nothing to do right now. Phil sent me a cd in the mail yesterday and decided to see if I would like his taste in music. I put the cd in my cd player and pressed play. I needed some sort of distraction to keep my mind off of Edward. After awhile I noticed that the cd probably has went through the whole thing two times. The third time I listened more closely to the lyrics but during one of the songs my eye lids couldn't take it any longer and slowly closed.

My dream that night sort of scared me. I was walking with Edward like I had earlier today but before he left we got into a fight. Before I could apologize or fix anything he stormed off. The scene suddenly changed to the forest around my house. I was there with Edward but he was farther along than I was. I called his name and he came towards me.

"Bella, we can't be friends anymore. Trust me it's for the best." I couldn't believe what he was saying. I didn't like this nightmare, the thought of losing Edward was one of the worst things that could happen to me. He started to walk away and I just stood there. I tried to run after him but I could never catch up. I kept calling his name but he never turned around.

I woke up and had to bring the pillow to my face so that I wouldn't scream. I don't know if this was a sign but it scared me. Maybe it was something really bad that Edward and Alice were talking about. I needed to find out, needed to make sure that it was nothing bad. I needed to make sure my nightmare wouldn't become reality.

**A/N: And there's the fourth. :) I've only gotten one review and I'm not asking for a ton but reviews would be nice. I'd like to know whether I'm doing a good job or not, so please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to update you guys! I was so busy with basketball and drivers training. The song at the end is called Broken by Lifehouse if you wanted to know. Hope you like it. :)**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

From the moment I woke up I could notice the drastic change from how I woke up yesterday morning. I was so happy and excited yesterday that I could've tripped down the stairs with my head bleeding like crazy and I wouldn't have cared. Right now I felt the total opposite. I was terrified about what I was going to find out today. It seemed that whatever Alice and Edward were talking about was something really bad, that I didn't think I wanted to know. I could be just overreacting or making things worse than they already are.

I had that gut feeling in my stomach and it was telling me something was up. It made me feel very uneasy and sick to my stomach. I slowly got off my bed and cleaned up. When I got downstairs Charlie probably noticed my drastic change and had a concerned look on his face.

"Bells is something wrong?" I should really learn how to hide my feelings better. I didn't want to tell Charlie what I was worrying about.

"I don't know I guess I just crashed from my happy mood yesterday." I tried to smile jokingly at him but it came out as a grimace. I hope he didn't notice. The concerned look never left Charlie's face even after I said I was fine. Yup he noticed.

I didn't really have an appetite today, I was worrying too much. I just grabbed a granola bar and sat at the counter. Charlie was still getting ready so I had a few minutes to finish it. Charlie came down, grabbed his belt and headed out the door. I followed shortly after not wanting to go to school.

I hate it that when you want time to go by slow or fast it does the opposite. When I stepped foot in the car and drove to school with Charlie it seemed to only take five seconds. I reluctantly got out of the car and waved Charlie goodbye.

The weather today was especially bad. It was raining really hard and it was also very windy. I tried not to take think too much of this or anything but just walk towards the school with happy thoughts. That idea was pretty much shot to hell as the scene from yesterday flooded into my head.

Edward was yelling and he looked so angry while talking to Alice. Even Alice herself was pretty upset. I've never seen them that mad and it scared me. What was it that could upset them so much to lower them to yelling at each other? Edward and Alice were the closest out of all their siblings. Edward would get annoyed with her but he'd never yell at her the way he did yesterday.

I pushed the thoughts away as I made my way to my locker. I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't notice I'd just been standing there looking into my locker. I jumped when a hand abruptly closed my locker.

His chuckle relaxed me but also worried me too. It wasn't right, it was forced.

"Jumpy much?" His face also looked different today, not the happy, calm, serene look he always had. It looked guarded, sad, and what looked agonized.

"Sorry I uh I was just thinking and I didn't notice I was just standing here." I knew I should've lied because right after I told him that he had a look of concern in his eyes.

"Bella tell me what's bugging you. Yesterday you were so happy and exuberant and today it seems like someone died. What's wrong?" I didn't want to ask him just yet. I actually wanted to talk to Alice about it. I knew Edward would probably lie because it was either something very private for his family, or he wanted to spare me of my feelings. I didn't even know if Alice was going to tell me, but I'd figure out a way to have her tell me.

"It's nothing I just didn't have enough sleep last night. I had some trouble falling asleep so that's all. And your little scary charade didn't help at all mister!" I punched him in the arm after sticking my tongue out at him. Part of that was the truth, I did have a hard time falling asleep. Hopefully he would drop the subject and not talk about it for the rest of the day. Or at least until I got to talk to Alice about it.

Edward had a deadly look on his face. It was a jokingly deadly face but I already knew what he was going to do. Right when the thought popped in my head he was already in the act of tickling me. Edward was on top of me holding me in place right under him tickling my waist. I felt weird being in this position in school. What would people say when they saw us? I couldn't deny the fact that I didn't care. It felt right being with Edward like this. All the thoughts of what I had a few seconds ago escaped my mind and was focused on Edward. This always happened when I was near him and having fun, every problem I had disappeared and it was like we were in our own little world.

"Isabella Marie Swan you are so abusive sometimes. You better apologize to me or else." He was laughing along with me with that amazing crooked smile of his.

"You deserved it for scaring me! Edward please stop people are staring!" My face was turning red from laughing so much and I literally could not breathe.

"All I want is an apology and I'll stop. That's all you need to do." Edward was always serious when it came to stuff like this, of course it was a joking serious but still quite serious.

"Okay okay! I'm deeply sorry for punching you Edward I owe you one." Edward stopped tickling me but he didn't get up yet. He just sat there with a huge smirk on his face.

"Well I hoped you learned your lesson." He got off of me and extended out his hand to help me up. I noticed my sides were sore from laughing so hard, when I stood up I toppled over because I was still a little dizzy from not being able to breathe. Edward caught me and stood me straight up but he didn't let go.

"Haha are you sure you're okay? I apologize for tickling you, I feel bad when this happens."

This has happened a lot before, where I'm left breathless because of his tickle attacks. I didn't mind them that much, I'm always left breathless around him and it's not because of his tickle attacks.

"Edward its fine, don't beat yourself up about it." When he felt that I could walk by myself he let go of me.

"Well it's about time that we head to class the bell's about to ring. See you in Bio." He waved goodbye to me and left.

Math, History, and English seemed to go at a reasonable pace. Health though was going as slow as it could possibly go. Health is always one of the classes that took the longest and I hated it. It left me time to think about how I was going to talk to Alice and what I was going to ask her. It also gave me time to think of what they were talking about which really scared me because all of the possibilities that I thought of were horrible. I tried to be optimistic and think that maybe they were just fighting something about home, or maybe Alice bought Edward a totally new wardrobe. The worst that could happen is that they leave me here all alone and they're too good of friends to do that. I hope…

Class was finally over and I bolted out of the classroom. I didn't watch where I was going and ended up crashing into someone. Hard. I was still lying on the floor while the person I hit got up. Man whoever it was felt like I hit a brick wall, all of the breath left me during the impact. I opened my eyes to find out I actually hit Edward. Wait, Edward? His last class wasn't anywhere near my Health class, what is he doing here?

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

"Well I was just checking whether you were okay after my tickle attack this morning." All of Edward's smiles were just breathtaking, and the fact that he came to check on me made me forget about everything and everyone in the world.

"Oh umm thanks." I couldn't help but blush which triggered Edward to smile my favorite crooked smile.

"I suppose my little visit didn't do much since you completely wiped out because of me. I'm very sorry about that."

I was too caught up with that fact that he came here to see if I was okay that I didn't notice I was still on the floor. People around us were looking at me with odd expressions probably thinking I'm a freak for just laying on the ground. Edward extended his hand out and helped me up. We talked together and walked to lunch talking about our morning. Right when I walked into the lunch room I saw Alice and immediately remembered what I had been waiting for all morning. I tried not to look so anxious, but I think Edward noticed my hurried pace towards our table.

"Sheesh Bella what's the rush?"

"Oh, I just have some major girl stuff to tell Alice, it's very important." I tried to hide the worry from my face and try to get to Alice as fast as possible. Edward noticed the worry expression and was about to ask me something but before he could ask I literally ran to the table. Right when I got there Alice smiled at me and got up. I thought she was just heading around the table to talk to me, but she walked to the trash, dumped her tray, and walked out of the lunch room.

"Where's Alice going?" This was not part of my plan, I desperately needed to talk to Alice I couldn't take waiting anymore it was going to kill me. Edward caught up and guessing from the way I acted he was ready to bombard me with questions. Great Bella, way to attract his attention. Now I'll have to find a way to get him not to ask me so many questions.

"What was that all abo-?" I interrupted the question that I already knew he was going to ask.

"Like I said Edward, girl stuff that is very important. Where is she?" I don't know if it was just me but it seemed like she was avoiding me.

"She had to go to the office to arrange some stuff. Carlisle asked her too." I noticed as he said this his face suddenly dropped. He seemed very pained and all I wanted to do was hug him, but I could be misinterpreting his facial expressions.

"Oh well I guess I'll just have to talk to her at the end of school." I was really disappointed that I was going to have to wait through two more classes before I could talk to Alice, but oh well as long as I could get my answers the wait is worth it. I just hope it's nothing bad.

Lunch seemed a bit awkward and it was really quiet without Alice there. Edward didn't try to make a conversation he was just sitting there staring at the ceiling. I didn't want to bother him yet I wanted to know what was bothering him so much, it seemed my problem was tiny and insignificant compared to what must be on his mind.

"Edward, what are you thinking about?" Edward snapped out of the trance he was in and turned toward me. He had to change his expression, hide the look of pain and sadness from me so I wouldn't worry.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about Biology. I think you might have actually beat me on the test." He smiled at me trying to reassure me he was fine but the smile was wrong. His eyes were still sad and his smile was forced. I ignored it thinking since he was lying he probably didn't want to talk about it. I decided to just play along and he could tell me about it when he was ready.

"See I told you, I knew I did great on it." I forced a smile just like how he did and looked back down at my food. This was bad, I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. Something was going on in the Cullen family and Edward and Alice were leaving me clueless. Everything will be fine. Calm down Bella, just breathe. Whatever it is they'll tell me and it'll be fine…

Biology was not any better, if anything it made my anxiety even worse. Edward seemed a bit antsy and he didn't even look my way once. We usually talked during class but he was focused on what was on the board. I knew Edward, he was always smart he didn't need to pay attention I did but I still talked to him. What was going on?

We got our tests back and I could hear the variety of happy people and the sound of really disappointed people. During lunch I felt so confident I did well, now I wasn't so sure.

"Come on Bella it can't be that bad, I know you did well. Just turn it over." He smiled at me, but it wasn't his smile. It didn't touch his eyes like it always did.

I sighed and turn my test over. 110%, what!? I stared at my test for a good amount of time staring with my mouth wide open. I could hear Edward chuckling beside me but it didn't break the trance I was in. I actually got a 110 on a Biology test. Like I said I wasn't horrible but I've never gotten a perfect test before, hell I've never gotten an above grade on a biology test.

"See I told you it wasn't that bad, and you were right you beat me." Edward held up his test showing me that I indeed beat him. Of course not by much, he received a 105%.

"I…I was just kidding. I didn't think I was actually going to do better than you." I blushed for no reason and it made Edward laugh.

"Well you did and I give you much credit for it. Congrats." He gave me a thoughtful smile then turned toward the board again falling into his silent trance.

Class ended and Edward was packing his stuff up silently. His odd behavior was making nervous, or maybe I'm just making things way out of proportion. I'm over reacting, that's all. Yeah Bella calm down, nothing's going on with the Cullen family.

When Edward was done packing everything he looked towards me and gave me a little nod and smile and left. What was that! He usually walked me to gym and said goodbye. It's okay Bella maybe he needs to get to class early because he needs to ask a question. No that wasn't it, Edward was perfect in every class. He's handing in extra credit that's what it is. Thinking of all the possibilities that was causing Edward's odd behavior made me want to talk to Alice right this instant. I don't know how I'd be able to get Alice away from Edward to talk about this privately, but I would do it. I need to know what's going on.

Mike Newton was especially annoying during gym today, or maybe it was because I was so anxious and irritated that I didn't get to talk to Alice during lunch. Gym was going so slow and it was very annoying since we were playing basketball. I'm so uncoordinated I really shouldn't be let into a gym. Whenever there's an injury on the court it's mostly likely that I caused it.

Gym was finally over and I hurried down to the locker room to change. I shouldn't rush while changing because it took longer since I tried to change fast and ended up getting caught in all of my clothes. When I was fully dressed I sprinted out and into the parking lot. I scanned the lot looking for the shiny Volvo and the beautiful familiar faces that were always around it, but when I looked around I saw that it was already pulling out of the lot. This can't be happening, are they avoiding me? Bella, calm down. Esme and Carlisle probably needed them home right away to discuss something or they had something important to go too.

I walked to my car still confused and scared about what was happening. No matter what it takes tomorrow morning I will pull Alice out of that car and talk to her. Nothing will stop me and I will find out what it is tomorrow. Yeah, that's my plan talk to Alice no matter what. Force it out of her, don't be a push over Bella. Be aggressive, get what you want to know right away.

I drove home in a trance, I couldn't even remember pulling out of the lot and driving home. It was when I was parked in the drive way that I finally noticed I was home. I walked into the house and put my backpack down. I decided I would call Edward and see if anything was wrong, but I was scared about what I would find out. Making dinner for Charlie would give me enough time to build up the courage to do it.

Charlie came home when I was about done making his dinner. I don't know what I looked to him but when he came into the kitchen he looked very concerned. I felt very antsy, nervous, and scared. I tried to hide it, calm down a bit, but just thinking about everything that's happened in the matter of two days was just overwhelming. I continued to finish his dinner without looking up so he wouldn't look straight into my eyes and see what was in them. Fear.

I finished Charlie's dinner and set up the table. I brought the pot over and set it in the middle so it would be easy for both him and me to reach it. When he gave himself a proper serving I was only giving myself a little bit of food, I didn't really have an appetite right now.

"So Bells, how was school today?" I tried not to look nervous but slipped.

"It was…fine. I got a 110 on my Biology test." I tried to distract my slip by telling Charlie about my good grades.

"Well good job Bells! Would you like me to hang it up on the refrigerator?" He was joking of course. I never liked to put my accomplishments on the fridge, I don't know why but it just seemed like you were bragging trying to show it off to whoever came into your house.

I forced a smile and started eating before my face slipped. Dinner was always quiet with Charlie and I didn't mind that. You never had to make a conversation with him, you could be in the same room and not talk and still feel comfortable.

Charlie and I finished our dinners at about the same time, so I collected our dishes and brought them to the sink. I put the remainder of our dinner in tupperware and put it in the fridge. Charlie walked into the family room and sat in his couch and turned the TV on. This was our usual routine, eat dinner, I clean up the mess, Charlie watches TV, and I head up and do homework. I was washing the dishes as slow as I could fearing that I would soon have to call Edward. The time doing all of these chores did not give me enough time to build up the courage. I was as scared as I was an hour and a half ago.

I decided I spent enough time on the dishes after going through them twice and thought it was about time that I should call Edward. I grabbed my backpack from where I dropped it and headed up the stairs. I changed into my sweats and a tank and did my night routine. It was a little early but I need more time before I could call. When I was done I grabbed my phone and sat on my bed. Well here it goes.

Riing. Riing. Riing. Rii-"Hello?" The voice on the other end sounded sad.

"Hi um, this is Bella is Edward there?" My heart was beating so fast it could have popped right out of my chest.

"Bella it's me Edward." The dull voice didn't belong to the Edward I knew.

"Edward?" This wasn't Edward's voice, it was too pained, agonized. I wanted to reach through the phone and pull him into a hug. He noticed that I didn't believe it was him so he changed his voice, tried to hide the pain inside.

"Yeah sorry I just woke up, I fell asleep on the couch after school. I was exhausted." Just because you wake up doesn't mean you sound the way he did. This spiked my heartbeat since he was lying to me.

"Oh…Well speaking of school, why were you in such a rush to leave?" I prepared myself for what he was going to say.

"Esme and Carlisle needed all of us. We had a family emergency and needed to be together to talk it over. Sorry did you need something?" Edward's answer was what I thought about, but he answered to quickly and there was something in his voice. I just couldn't decipher what it was.

"Oh well if it was an emergency than I understand. I just need to ask Alice a question about something." Remember the plan Bella, pull Alice out of the car and be aggressive. Get what you want.

"What did you need to ask her about?" I was hoping Edward wouldn't ask me this, I always hated lying to him since he so rarely did it with me. Or so I hope.

"Like I said its girl stuff, sorry but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." I had to cover my mouth to prevent me from shouting out the truth.

"Oh well then I'm sure you can ask her that tomorrow. If you don't mind I need to go do my homework, my little nap caused me to miss doing my homework. I'll see you tomorrow Bella. Goodnight."

Click.

"Goodnight Edward." I held the phone to my ear hoping that he didn't really hang up. I sat there for a good five minutes just thinking about what to do. I'd have to wait another endless night till I got to find out what was happening.

Doing homework that night was unbearable. I was so distracted I didn't even know what homework I was working on or how do finish it. I noticed that it was math and I was already half way done with it. I'd have to check it later since I probably did that half in a daze. I finished what I could and as best as I could before I got ready for bed.

I cleaned up and moved all of my stuff off of my bed and just laid there. I looked at the clock and it was already twelve thirty. I couldn't fall asleep, it was impossible at this point. So much was in my head, so many thoughts that I didn't want to come true. I tried to think happy things, but if I really thought about today and everything that happened, it pointed to bad things. I slowly drifted asleep but it didn't last long.

My dream was horrible. I was in school all along standing by myself in the middle of the hallway. I don't know what I was doing there, until I looked to my right. It was Edward's locker right next to Alice's, but something was different. It was empty, there was nothing inside them anymore and they were open. I was thinking someone broke in and stole everything. I was worried so I ran out of the school and tried to find them and tell them what happened. That's when I saw them, not just Edward and Alice, but the whole Cullen family. They were all staring at me, but they weren't themselves. Everyone single one of them had the saddest looks on their faces. I only focused on one of the faces though, it was the one that looked the most hurt.

I walked down the stairs and reached the end of the parking lot. Edward held up a hand making me stop, and he walked towards me. As Edward approached me I was terrified, the worst I've ever felt in my entire life. When he reached me he just stood there looking into my eyes. I could see all the pain in his eyes and I couldn't stand it. I started crying and hugged him. This can't be happening, what's going on.

"_Edward what's wrong? Why are you all here?" _I didn't want to know. I just wanted him to stay with me here, like this to never leave me alone.

"_Bella dear, I'm so sorry. I love you, don't ever forget that." _Edward pulled away from me but he still held me in his arms. This terrified me.

"_Edward, no please don't do this." _I could hear the fear in my voice. Edward's expression got worse once I said this.

"_There's no other way Bella. I'm sorry, don't forget me please. From the moment we first met I've loved you, there's no way of denying it. It really hurts to leave you like this Bella, it wasn't my choice please know that. I wanted to stay, I wanted to stay here with you. I wanted to be your everything and grow old with you and watch our children grow up. I cared only for you I needed to be with you. Every single day, hour, and second. I craved to be near you and when I wasn't I would feel sad, empty. You filled my life Bella, you made it extraordinary. I don't want to leave you like this Bella, it's not right. It kills me to walk away from you knowing I'll never see you again. You are still everything in my life Bella, you always will be. I will never forget you, I will never stop loving you. My heart will always belong to you and all I want for you is to be happy. I love you Isabella Marie Swan. Remember that, I'll always love you."_

Edward kissed my forehead.

"_Forever."_

Edward let go of me and walk toward his family. I stood there motionless not believing this is happening to me at all. They all started getting into the car. Alice seemed to be stuck where she was too. Her eyes were very pained, I didn't want Alice to leave. She was my best friend, we did everything together, talked about everything, helped each other with everything. How can they all leave me here alone? They promised we would be friends forever. They always kept their promises, this is all just a charade. This can't be happening…

I just stood there staring and Alice did the same. She finally moved and was walking towards me. She came toward me and gave me a hug, and just held me there for a long time. I was crying really hard by then and could not stop myself.

"_Alice you promised…Friends forever. Why?"_

"_Bella I'm so sorry, it was all unexpected. I know I promised. I'll try and keep it if you will. I don't want to leave Bella, but we have to."_

"_You don't have to leave! You can stay here and be happy here…with me."_

Alice had to hold me at this point because I crying so hard. Edward got out of the car and had to bring Alice back. I just sat there on the pavement staring at them. My brain was yelling for me to get up and run after them but my body didn't respond.

"_Edward please don't go!" _I was screaming and crying at the same time. I got up and tried running to him, as fast as I could toward him. He was already in the car with his family and they drove off. I saw Edward's face in the window as they drove by. I saw a tear slide down his cheek but couldn't see much more since he turned his face away. I was left there alone in the parking lot as it started to rain. My life was over, my best friend, and the person I loved was gone. I was only 15 but I was sure Edward was the one. We acted like we were an older couple. All of this was gone. I curled up into a ball and laid there for a long time. I had no motivation to move I wanted to stay there, hoping they would come back and take care of me. They never did…

"_I love you Edward, I always will."_

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight_

_Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time_

_I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts_

_I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out._

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain there is a healing_

_In your name I find meaning_

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on_

_I'm barely holdin' on to you…_

I woke up all sweaty and with my face wet. This dream was the worst I've ever had. I looked at the clock and it was 3:45. I couldn't fall back asleep after that. Not after that nightmare.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain there is a healing_

_In your name I find meaning_

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on_

_I'm barely holdin' on to you…_

**A/N: Well there you go you guys. Once again sorry for the wait, I was really busy with stuff and I couldn't find the time to update. Tell me how you like this one :) Reviews please!**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey Readers,**

**Well I've just recently started my freshman year in high school. Believe it or not but I've been swamped with trying to get organized and trying to deal with all the changes from middle school to high school. For right now I'm putting my story on hold, sorry! I'll try to write in my spare time, but I'm also doing a few honor classes and I'm in student government so I may need that time for the extra work I have. I'll try to write as soon as I can. Once again my apologies!**


End file.
